


Downward Drift

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Night Stands, POV Second Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manche Grade von Abgefuckt lassen sich nicht therapieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downward Drift

**Author's Note:**

> Angesiedelt etwa um 1x17 Hell House und Wincest ist in der Theorie einfacher, als es tatsächlich zu schreiben, was soviel heißen soll, wie ich habe es versucht und bin gescheitert. Ergebnis sind fünf Doppeldrabbles und eine halbe Geschichte.

**066\. Vom rechten Weg abkommen**

Du warst angepisst, irgendein schneidender Nebensatz, von Sam übers Abzocken serviert und in den falschen Hals gekriegt. Ihn am Tisch zurücklassend und die Kleine war willig. Wem machst du was vor, sie hat dir praktisch die Jeans vom Leib gerissen, als ihr endlich in die Hitze der Nacht nach dem obligatorischen mündlichen Vorspiel geflüchtet ward.

Der Impala hinter der Bar geparkt, bereit für einen unauffälligen Abgang, denn eigentlich hast du Bargeld gesucht und nicht Sex. Nicht dass du dich beklagst, mit ihren Fingern um deinen Schwanz.

Ein Schatten auf dem Beifahrersitz und dir wird plötzlich klar, wo genau Sam schmollt.

Welche Show du ihm lieferst und dein ‚Fick dich!’-Lächeln war für ihn allein bestimmt, als du sie gekonnt mit den Fingern zum Höhepunkt brachtest. Er hatte es sich verdient und dass du dir keinen Gedanken über euren unfreiwilligen Voyeur gemacht hast, wäre gelogen. Dass du deinen Rücken nicht von der Wand gelöst hast, war dagegen Instinkt und als sie überraschenderweise auf die Knie ging, waren deine Augen nicht auf dem Rotschopf, sondern seinem schwarzem Umriss.

Du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass du die schlechten Lichtverhältnisse mit deiner Lautstärke weggemacht hast, um ihn dieses bisschen mehr aus der Fassung zu bringen.

**067\. Spiegel**

Du hast vergessen, dass eure Dummenjungenstreiche immer in Fehden eskalieren.

Grundsätzlich.

Sam gerissen wird, wenn es ihm ums Prinzip geht und mit all dem Vergessen hast du dir nichts gedacht, als er dich rausschickte. Hast angenommen, er will sich alleine vom zweiten Flirt danach verabschieden. Die Zufriedenheit, dass er wenigstens wieder anbandeln konnte, ohne über Jessicas Namen zu stolpern, gab dir die Geduld im Impala auf ihn zu warten.

Länger als du es unter normalen Umständen getan hättest.

Hielt deinen Protest drinnen, als er nicht alleine auftauchte, sondern seine Eroberung auf die Motorhaube setzte. Er dir seine Herausforderung über ihren Scheitel schenkte. Du hast dich zurückgelehnt, die Brünette würde da nicht mitspielen. Hölle, ein paar gestohlene Küsse und du würdest ihn bis in die nächste Woche mit seinem Versuch aufziehen können.

Logikfehler? Offensichtlich hatte Sam in Stanfort nicht nur Jura studiert, sondern ebenso was Frauen wollen, wenn du nach ihrer Anfeuerung gehen konntest. Deine Jeans war plötzlich zu eng, während du ihn über ihre Titten beobachtet konntest. Das Ganze hätte einen ausgezeichneten Porno abgegeben in einer anderen männlichen Besetzung. Ihr Stöhnen war zumindest filmreif und als er seinen Geldbeutel für das Kondom zog, war es für Protest deinerseits zu spät.

**068\. Leder**

Du weißt, dass du verloren hast, rein intellektuell gesprochen, aber dein Intellekt ist nicht gerade deine herausragende Eigenschaft, weshalb du über Wege nachdenkst, es Sam zurückzuzahlen.

Rein hypothetisch müsstest du Sex im selben Bett haben um den Impala-Affront auszugleichen. Dass du es in Erwägung ziehst, zeigt nur, wie hoch er gewonnen hat. Du konntest Sams verdammten Bewegungen im Schaukeln des Chassis ausmachen, selbst wenn du ihr Wimmern ausgeblendet hättest. Wahrscheinlich hättest du dir einfach einen runterholen sollen, anstatt die Zähnen zusammenbeißen und der Versuchung zu widerstehen. Denn der Vorfall verfolgt dich, wie jedes andere unerledigte Geschäft deines Lebens und die Kleine wird in deiner Erinnerung stetig unschärfer, während die Szene sich unter deinen Morgenduschen ausspielt.

Eine Schande, denn ihre Brüste waren großartig.

Aber der Punkt ist - ja, du hast einen - Sam ist zu weit gegangen, denn jetzt setzt du die Vibrationen des Leders unter deinen Oberschenkeln mit Sex gleich. Und zwar nicht mit deinem. Und das ist auf einer Skala für Abgefuckt nicht zu überbieten.

Schlaglöcher sollten dich nicht anmachen und dass du ihnen nicht mehr ausweichst, ist zweifelslos ungünstig. So wie Sams aalglattes Grinsen und du kannst dich nicht dazu durchringen es von seinem Gesicht zu wischen.

**069\. “Du weißt nie, wann du aufhören solltest.“**

Es geht in etwa so, „Lust auf einen Blowjob?“

Du kämpfst urplötzlich mit dem Bier, nicht sicher, ob du den Schwall halten kannst, der sich weigert deine Kehle zu passieren. Es gibt offene Angebote und _das_. _Das_ in Sams Anwesenheit ist selten.

Dass _das_ für ihn bestimmt ist, eine Premiere.

Sams Sex-Lächeln blendet dich so, dass du seine Antwort überhörst. Er mit dem Typ verschwindet und du dich plötzlich alleine in einer dunkelsten Ecke der Spelunke findest. Mit dem Bild deines Bruders, der gerade auf seinen Orgasmus zusteuert. Du weißt, dass du darüber nicht nachdenken solltest. Es sollte jede der wenigen moralischen roten Flaggen heben, die du noch besitzt. Nur hebt sich gerade etwas anderes. So. Abgefuckt.

Als er zurückkommt, besteht dein einziger Kommentar aus, „Ich wusste nicht, dass du zweigleisig fährst, Sammy.“ Er duckt den Kopf zwischen seine Schultern, blickt dich abwägend an, nicht sicher, ob er deine Laune lesen kann und du fällst automatisch in die ‚Große Bruder’-Routine, die ihn Zeit seines Lebens vor deinem Biss bewahrt hat. „Du bist vorsichtig?“

Er nickt und damit ist das Gespräch beendet. Du widmest dich deinem Bier und euren aktuellen Recherchen, bis dein Gefühlsturm sich zusammen mit deinem Schwanz gelegt hat.

**070\. Fieber**

Es ist jetzt in deinem Blut. Du kannst nur deine Selbstkontrolle anziehen und auf Besserung hoffen. Kein Plan, der dich ruhig schlafen lässt und so verschlechtert sich deine Laune entsprechend. Sams ebenso, wahrscheinlich weil er es nicht lassen kann die Oberbitch in der Winchester-Familie zu sein. Es war kein Titel, dem du ihn streitig machen wolltest, aber du könntest einen Krach über die Art wie er atmet anfangen und das ist neu.

Zwei Wochen später seid ihr über giftige Bemerkungen hinaus.

Nicht optimal während einer Poltergeistjagd und vielleicht hätte es gereicht Sam aus der Flugbahn des Brieföffners zu stoßen, anstatt ihm die Füße mit einem Roundhouse wegzukicken, so dass er hart auf seinem knochigen Arsch landet. Er gibt dir nur einen flammenden Blick, bevor er den Exorzismus vom Boden aus beendet und die Fenster in einem letzten Aufbegehren rattern.

Die Stille danach ist geladen und du bietest ihm eine Hand zum aufstehen an, die er giftig betrachtet, ehe er sie annimmt. Eine flüssige Bewegung später bist du mit dem Gesicht im Parkett unter seinem Körper festgenagelt, „Hör auf mich zu pushen, Dean.“

Adrenalin ist gefährlich. Sam ebenso hart wie du. Manche Grade von Abgefuckt lassen sich nicht therapieren.

Du pushst.


End file.
